1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for multiple-frame based super resolution interpolation for digital cameras.
2. Discussion
Digital cameras use various systems to enable photographers to capture images of objects at long distances. Optical zoom systems use one or more zoom lenses that may be adjusted to narrow the field of visible radiation incident on the photo-detectors of the digital camera. The narrower field of visible radiation incident on the photo-detectors magnifies the captured image, albeit with a narrower field of view, without the introduction of significant image aberrations. In contrast, digital zoom systems increase the resolution of images, or a subset of the images, to create an effect similar to optical zoom (i.e., a magnified narrower field of view) through various image processing techniques. Digital zoom systems, however, generally introduce significant undesirable image aberrations relative to optical zoom systems. For example, digital zoom systems may introduce aliasing (i.e., jagged diagonal edges), blurring, and/or haloing into the image.